Little Miss Daredevil
Little Miss Daredevil is a new Little Miss created for The Mr. Men Show. Little Miss Daredevil loves to go to the extreme. She loves fast cars, boats, bikes, and rockets. She even owns a collection of airplanes. On a more comical side, her antics end up harming Mr. Quiet (but once, Miss Calamity) in some way, and he's almost always the guinea pig to her actions.(They don't interact much in Season 2 because she moved on to Mr. Nervous) In the U.S. version of the show, she has a tomboyish voice, and a refined British accent in the UK/AU version. In the UK/AU and US Versions, she is voiced by Katie Leigh and Teresa Gallagher. In the French version, she is called Madame Supersonique. Also, she may not follow the rules and ruin everything because of her rocket-vehicles. Age:4 About her. Live: Dillydale Love: Mr. Quiet Friends: Mr. Bump, the rest of the characters Likes: Rockets, Aeroplanes See also *The Mr. Men Show Trivia *First Appearance: Physical, Boo Boos(Speaking) *She was first seen without her helmet in "Gifts" as she was walking out of Mr Nervous's Barbershop. *The Only Time she had her boots off (Hotel). This is because she broke a heel in one pair, and loan the other pair to Little Miss Calamity (who is see floating through Space ands says "What a Calamity!". *Under her helmet, her short flip is like Little Miss Calamity's. *She lives in a house that looks like a rocket ship. *She is one of the four yellow characters. *She is one of the 12 characters with no visible nose. *She was turned into a goat by Little Miss Magic from the "Sneezes & Hiccups" episode. *She didn't care that Mr Rude insults everything he thinks, but she cares that Mr Rude farted in Up and Down and Pirates *She's scared of mummies as shown in "Night". *Sometimes she manages to save Mr. Bump such as in the Mr. Men opening remix video when she saved him from falling and in episodes like "Getting around", "Lunch" (although he lost his lunch to a shark) and he didn't get hurt in her music video in "Dance, Dance, Dance". *''Counterparts'' * Boomer (Burger King Kids Club, both are tomboys), * Flame (Spyro, they have the same colors and similar voices), * Rogue (X-men, Marvel comics, both are tomboys and they can fly), * Sandy (SpongeBob SquarePants, both like rockets and being daredevils), * Fuzzy Snuggums (Spliced!, both use rockets and are explorers), * Tails (Sonic, both are yellow have orange hair and can fly), * Sgt. Byrd (Spyro, both can fly, have helmets, and have British accents), * Lilly (Hannah Montana, both are tomboys), * Pipsqueak (Zhu zhu pets, both are daredevils) * Harold (Thomas the Tank Engine, both can fly), * Trixie/Michi Shimura (Speed Racer/Mach GoGoGo, both love action, wears helmets, and love going fast), * Alex (Totally Spies, both are yellow and are voiced by Katie Leigh), * Elsa (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story, both can fly), * Bloom (Winx Club, both are powerful and redheads), * Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story, both can fly), * Princess Daisy (Nintendo, both are yellow, tomboys and energetic), * Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both are tomboys and love to fly fast) * Dirk Danger ( Almost naked animals ) both wear helmets and do daredevil stunts, * Buffalo Gal ( Cow & Chicken ) their both tom boys and do dangerous stunts * Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls, both fly, they are brave and they are tomboys) *She is one of the 16 characters with hair. *It is possible if she is based off of Mr. Brave from the books since they both seem brave, they are both yellow and both have red and blue headgears. *She has been seen with all characters (except Mr. Bounce, Mr. Funny, Miss Bossy, Miss Curious and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with her so far) *She may be Mr. Brave, since they are very alike, and Miss Daredevil didn't get removed like Miss Calamity. *She is the second character to have eyelashes and the third being Miss Bossy. *She has her own game show called "I Dare You". Category:Little Miss Category:Yellow characters Category:Round characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes Category:No Visible Nose Category:Characters with Hair